Peanut butter and Turkey sandwiches
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: requestchallenge fic! KuramaKuwabaraYusuke How does it happen? Read and review please! No flames it was requested.
1. Chapter 1

Kat: A request fic for Annabella of Jericho654 upon the guide lines: Kurama-Kuwabara-Yusuke. That's it, that's all she gave me to work on. So... I'm pulling this out of my ass. I owed Anna for a while, since she was so kind to me when I was sick, and so sweet to me when I was down. So... Right out of my ass comes...

Peanut Butter and Pickle Sandwiches.

It was a hot, sticky, humid night. It was that kind of night where if you didn't preoccupy your time in the Air Conditioning, you were to die of two major things, boredom, and heat stroke. Kurama and Hiei were of Romping in Wal-mart, the thought of getting caught made it even more exciting for Kurama, and Hiei would do it anywhere, he wasn't ashamed.

Kuwabara lay splayed out on his back, Yusuke, naked, and sticky lay ontop of him, trying to regain his breath. Now don't get the picture Yusuke Dommed dear old Kuwabara, that was far from the truth, but Yusuke was bored, and Kuwabara hadn't been in the mood, it being 'Too hott for sex'. So Yusuke took it into his own hands, and tackled Kuwabara. Of course Yusuke had his way with him, if himself getting pounded proved he was in control.

They were gonna have Yusuke 18th birthday party, Shizuru, and Atsuko suggested getting drunk, and they had more or less willingly agreed. Sadly this was the setup for a very bad situation, which would alter the way the team would then on operate.

The party got started, and Atsuko, and Shizuru proved they knew their stuff at the bar, and became the bartenders for the night. It was held at Yusuke's house, and the furniture (or lack there of) had been pushed to the side, so the music could be pumped up, and everybody could dance. Koenma and Boton showed up with a few Underworlders, and Jin and Touya came wrapped in eachother. Kuwabara noticed Hiei had made sure Yukina wouldn't go, because there would be alchohol, and Kuwabara was bored, occupying his time with getting as drunk off his ass as was humanly possible. After awhile he started hitting on Atsuko, and Shizuru sat him on the couch, far away from the booze, muttering 'Too old and drunk for you'

Atsuko was drinking far more than making drinks, and after about an hour, Kurama showed up at the bar. Shizuru and Yusuke had planned to get Kurama as Drunk as they could, bring some life into him, some light that they'd never quite been able to see. Hey, maybe if Kurama was drunk, they'd be able to convince him to do random acts of complete idiocy, take a picture of it, and blackmail him later.

Atsuko gave him the most potent drink there was, and quite alot of it. If Kurama drank the whole thing, and could still see straight, Atsuko had another one waiting. Kurama asked for another glass, and Atsuko gave it to him. Even Hiei would be drunk by now, and luckily, as was Kurama. Kurama still had his head about him though, and went to lay down in one of the bedrooms.

"The alchohol is making my blood boil." He whispered to Hiei, and Hiei, who was slightly tipsy, didn't quite hear him, so he sent the drunken Oaf to look after him, while he tried to get up Botan's skirt.

Kuwabara wasn't feeling so hot himself, and went to go check on Kurama, maybe lay down himself. He'd have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. Kuwabara slipped into the bed, and snuggled close to the body next to him. He was a snuggler by heart, and a lover by choice, but right now, a snuggle just sounded his speed. Kuwabara nuzzled into the warm hair, and wrapped his arms around whoever this was, maybe he entered the wrong room, and it wasn't Kurama. His hand rubbed the stomach subconciously, and to a fox whose blood was as hot as he was feeling, that was an invitation.

Kurama flipped over, hair highlighted with white streaks, and turning whiter, slowly transformed from the sweet Suiichi, to Youko Kurama, who would take what he wanted. And did he ever.

The next thing either of them remember is Suiichi waking up, still quite inside of Kuwabara. Kuwabara woke when Kurama pulled out slowly. Kuwabara turned over, expecting to see Yusuke, and ask him why he was Dom, but he saw a blushing, embarrased Kurama. Kuwabara and Kurama sat there in silence, when Yusuke opened the door.

"Ooh... Someone got a little too tipsy last night, huh, baby?" Yusuke kissed Kuwabara, knowing full well that where ever his ass went, or his penis was, he still was Kuwabara's first, last, and only true love.

"Uuh.. Yeah..." Kuwabara blushed, and sat up. He laid back down immediatley. "I forgot why I don't sub more often..." Kuwabara moaned and stood up quickly, knowing he had to get used to it eventually. Kuwabara and Kurama got dressed. "We speak of this to no one." Kurama ordered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kuwabara nodded.

Kurama left the room to search out a toilet, and to maybe find some advil or something. Kuwabara, now dressed, sighed, and held his head. "So, how was it?" Yusuke asked.

"Can't remember. Couldn't've been too mindblowing. Nothing like you..." Kuwabara smiled, and held his head, he had to find a toilet, too. "I hate hangovers..."

Except he threw up every morning for a week. "That's IT!" Yusuke growled. "I'm worried about you! You've gained weight, and you're throwing up everything you eat! It doesn't make sense! I'm taking you to Genkai!"

"I dun wanna go!" Kuwabara whined, pathetically.

"You're going, or else!" Yusuke dragged Kuwabara all the way to Genkai's.

Genkai was more than surprized to see Kuwabara in his PJ's, being led by Yusuke, who seemed to have hit Kuwabara several times, just to get him to cooperate. Genkai thought for a moment. Kuwabara must've been sick. He never got sick, though... Maybe it was serious... Did she have the means to take care of him?

"So, what're the syptoms today, boys?" Genkai asked, laying Kuwabara down on a bed.

"He's gaining weight, but he can't keep anything down. It's been going on for a week. Could you give him something?" Yusuke told calmly, looking at his lover very worriedly.

Genkai ordered Kuwabara to strip down to his boxers, and he did, slowly and clusily. Genkai was shocked. Kuwabara must've gained 6 or 7 pounds! This was unheard of, even if he was sick, Kuwabara's weight NEVER fluctuated... GenkaiLaid Kuwabara down, and pressed softly on his stomach, a little rounder, but still firm... Genkai pressed a little harder, and gasped softly... She felt something... several somethings... They... moved slightly... Genkai took Kuwabara to another room, where she more or less used an Ultra sound on his stomach...

"Kuwabara... You're pregnant with Septuplets..." Genkai said, straining herself, just so she could talk. "And I don't take Yusuke did this to you..."

"After my party, Kurama and him were both drunk... and they..." Yusuke's eyes watered up. He had wanted to be the one to get pregnant by Kuwabara... Because he was half demon that was possible, and since Kurama had been in his Youko form (Yusuke suspected), he had gotten Kuwabara preggies...

Kuwabara just nodded at the news. "Kurama can never find out about this. Got it? I'll have the children, but I'll find someplace that'll take them in. Kurama can never know." Kuwabara decided.

"I think it's best if he did know, they are his." Yusuke mentioned.

"They're in my body, I'll do with them what I wish..." Kuwabara whined. "I don't want him to know, it would be way to embarrassing, and Hiei would slaughter everyone of them. Who knows what'll become of us no less." Kuwabara sighed. "He may even want to get rid of them..."

"Okay, he'll never know." Yusuke agreed, and nuzzled Kuwabara. "I'd take care of them as if they were my own."

"You want to keep them?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes lighting up. "We could never keep it a secret if we did."

"We'll keep the pregancy secret, but I want babies with you, Kuwabara, even if it means I get to be ontop for a while." Yusuke winked.

"I can't promise anything, boys. IF he asks, I will tell, but if he doesn't ask me directly then no word of it will escape my lips." Genkai nodded.

"Thank you, Gramma." Yusuke smiled.

Withing four days the team had a mission, and to hide his now slightly showing stomach, he wore an oversized hoodie, and hoped no one suspected anything. After all it was like 79 out at night. No need for a coat or anything. Kurama had treated it like they always had, and Kuwabara and Yusuke followed along. It was just a normal mission. They'd sleep on the ground, eat what they found, and fight Demons.

When the first night fell, and it was time to sleep, Kuwabara fell asleep instantly, and Yusuke lay, curling protectively around the babies. Nothing would happen to them. They were his, he didn't care who fathered them, he loved Kuwabara with more than he'd ever actually have, but love is funny that way. Kurama had an inkling all day. Something smelled funny. Something smelled familiar, something smelled so much like he did... Kurama woke Yusuke, and spilled his guts to him.

"I smell myself somewhere... I don't know where... It's like this creepy doppleganger or something. It's coming from out that way. Maybe if I change into Youko I can pin point it..." Kurama thought deeply.

"Don't waste your energy. You probably just dropped something, like that time Hiei was sure I was pregnant, an it turned out I just had a piece of his clothing stuck in my shirt." Yusuke sighed. "Go back to bed. It's probably nothing." Yusuke assured, and curled back around Kuwabara.

"Maybe just to calm my spirits..." Kurama started to change.

"If you even go Youko I will slit your throat." Yusuke growled. They were his, he had to protect what belonged to him, the children, and Kuwabara. Maybe Kurama would take both away from him.

"What are you protecting, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Go to bed." Yusuke growled, and Kurama sighed.

"Fine. But I believe I should have some say in it if it has anything to do with the mission, if it will effect it in anyway... I want to be in on it." Kurama said stubbornly.

"Damnit, fox, Go To Bed." Yusuke hissed.

Kurama, knowing Yusuke was stronger, decided sleep was the best thing. Little did anyone know that Kuwabara's power would soon be sapped. With the Kits taking all his food and nutrients, he would have to survive on his Spirit energy. He'd gone far too long without enough food to feed eight. Kuwabara snuggled closer into Yusuke's protective warmth, and slept on.

The next morning they were ambushed, and Kuwabara was for some reason unable to draw out his Spirit Swords.

"It won't work!" Kuwabara 'eeped', and climbed a tree.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong!" Hiei yelled, fighting off 3 of a hundred angry demons.

"Leave him alone!" Yusuke growled. "He's just sick."

When they were safe and everyone had been dead, Kuwabara climbed down. "They just won't work..."

"Well we killed the bad guy..." Kurama pointed. "Maybe we should take him to Genkai."

"I already took him." Yusuke sighed. " He's got a stomach flu, and his body is using all the energy to feed himself, since he can't keep anything down." Yusuke defended.

"But he looks heavier..." Hiei mentioned.

"He's wonderful and perfect! Leave him alone!" Yusuke growled, took Kuwabara's hand and led him home.

Kurama knew right then and there that something was seriously wrong. Normally Kuwabara could defend himself, and would call Hiei an anorexic bitch. Hiei said, normally 'And proud', which was obviously an inuuendo Kuwabara would never understand. Kurama switched to Youko, and followed Yusuke home.

"What's running through your mind, fox?" Hiei asked.

"Kuwabara isn't sick, I'm no fool. Yusuke is hiding somehting, and it has everything to do with me." Kurama growled. "I smell myself on Kuwabara."

"You coupled, won't the sent linger a few days?" Hiei asked.

"Not more than a week at most." Kurama sighed.

"Maybe you got the poor boy pregnant." Hiei said, and laughed hysterically.

Kurama's eyes opened wide. Why else would Yusuke sleep like that, stand up for him, and a flu would not make Kuwabara gain weight! Kurama dropped to his knee's.

"He's carrying my Kits... He's carrying my first litter..." Kurama said shockedly, and all he wanted to do then was go hold Kuwabara's stomach, hold Kuwabara, tell Kuwabara he'd take care of him, and that he'd be there to raise them right by his side. He wasn't giving up his first litter. It was the most important.

Yusuke laid Kuwabara down. "I'm so hungry..."

"What do you want to eat, babe?" Yusuke asked, smiling sweetly down at him.

"A Turkey..." Kuwabara sighed. "I'll eat the whole thing, and pay you back later..." Kuwabara promised.

"No need to pay me back, I'll go get you a turkey." Yusuke left the house, and locked the door. He didn't want to leave Kuwabara behind, but he had to, if he met up with Kurama he'd never be able to lie to his face again, not with a preggy 'Bara right there with him.

Kurama, Youko form, slipped through a window, he had to see for himself. Kuwabara was shirtless, laying on the bed, holding the swollen stomach, and humming softly. Kuwabara looked up to see Youko kurama, and immediatly pulled the blanket over his stomach.

"Bad infestation of worms!" Kuwabara rolled onto his side.

Kurama chuckled softly, and sat on the bed, flipping Kuwabara onto his back.

"Is it true you are carrying my Kits?" Kurama asked.

"Genkai tell you?" Kuwabara asked,disappointed, and flipped onto his back.

"No, found out myself." Kurama smiled. "I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna be right there holding your hand, Kuwabara." Kurama placed a hand on his stomach.

Kuwabara looked up at Kurama shockedly. "You aren't gonna take em away? Or make me get rid of them? Or hurt them or me, or Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not meaning to intrude into your personal relationship, but you are carrying my first litter, and I'm not going to sit back, I want to raise them."

"Like hell you are!" Kuwabara growled. "I'm raising them."

"I meant with you, and possibly Yusuke." Kurama sighed, and smiled. "I would never take them away." Kurama put an ear to Kuwabara's stomach. "How many?"

"Septuplets." Kuwabara groaned.

"Seven... Seven!" Kurama smiled, and kissed Kuwabara's stomach.

Kuwabara groaned, at held his stomach. "Yusuke's gone out, he's getting me a turkey." Kuwabara sighed. "I'm just so hungry."

"You have eight mouths to feed, I wonder why." Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama? How are they gonna get out of me?" Kuwabara asked, holding his stomach.

"Right here..." Kurama placed his hand on the underside of Kuwabara's swollen stomach, and took Kuwabara's hand. "Your abdomen is making a slit right here..." Kuwabara felt it, it was right where the stomach ended, and it was only about 3 inches long.

"It'll hurt huh?" Kuwabara felt the slit softly.

"Like pushing a watermelon out your nose. Seven times." Hiei said, sitting on the window sill.

"Hiei!" Youko hissed. "Don't scare him!"

"It's true." Hiei shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm still having them." Kuwabara sighed. "How long?"

"Five or six months more." Kurama assured , and put his ear to Kuwabara's stomach.

Yusuke, who had been there all of 3 minutes, dropped his things, and his Demon half took over, and he changed to his Demon form.

"Get the hell out!" Yusuke hissed. "You have no right to intrude here. Get off the bed, and out of my house."

"He's carrying my kits! I have every right!" Kurama stood, and said calmly.

"Get away from my mate. That is your last warning!" Yusuke growled from deep in the recesses of his throat.

"Not a chance." Kurama stood his ground.

"Guys, honestl-"

"Back out of this!" Kurama and Yusuke hissed at Kuwabara in unison.

"Get out. I will not refrain from killing you." Yusuke growled.

"You wouldn't. Not infront of Kuwabara." Kurama smiled.

"Hiei, stop them!" Kuwabara ordered.

Hiei, thinking about interfering, didn't move. He knew how important these Kits and Kuwabara were to him now, and he knew that soon he'd be pushed out of the circle completely. The minute Kuwabara stepped into the bedroom, and into the bed, he had already lost Kurama forever. He knew that interfering would be insanity at it's purest point, but still, something tugged at him to step inbetween the two, and he figured it was Kuwabara.

"Hiei, get out of the way." Kurama growled. "This isn't your fight."

"You both know very well what must be done. You will go into the kitchen in a calm fashion, and if this isn't sorted out by the time we go down, I'm taking Kuwabara to Genkai's and putting a sheild around the temple so neither of you can see him." Hiei said brashly.

"Fine then." Yusuke turned, and tossed Kuwabara the turkey, and some peanut butter, and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Youko followed, and left the two in the room.

Kuwabara covered the turkey in peanut butter, and pigged out.

"The solution is easy, you stay away." Yusuke growled, turning to put some groceries away.

"You know that won't work." Youko 'tsked'. "I'm entitled to see my kits."

"And you can. After they're born." Yusuke growled.

"He's carrying my children! I have every right to help him. It is my job to." Kurama growled.

"No, it's my job, he's my mate!" Yusuke hissed.

"You don't deserve him!" Kurama yelled, and Yusuke was taken aback by this. Kurama lose his cool? He'd better make a safe deal.

"But he loves me." Yusuke said.

"How about I stick around, and help where you need me to." Kurama sighed.

"Then why stick around? We won't need you." Yusuke growled.

"Soon the mood swings will start, then the weird food cravings, soon he'll been insatiable, and then he'll only be 2 months pregnant." Youko said in a low tone. "You won't be able to handle this on your own. Not with 7. If I wasn't a fox spirit he'd only he having 1. But foxes have litters, normally of 3 to 5. He's carrying 7, and I'm not going to let them be raised like Kuwabara was. Without a father."

"Get your stuff." Yusuke growled. "But if I see anything I don't like, like you in his bed, or in his room when he didn't call for you, or you being too close to him, you're out of here."

"I have every right to touch his stomach, and be near my kits." Kurama growled.

"You don't go near our bed, got it?" Yusuke frowned deeply. "Never."

"If he asks for me, I will tend to him." Kurama smiled, but this smiles did not indicate compliance on his part.

"You've already defiled it and everything else I've held close to me, what more do you want!" Yusuke yelled, his expression of pained tolerance.

"Yusuke." Kurama sighed. "I never meant to intrude on your happy home. I was drunk, we both were. I didn't know what your mother gave to me, but it was too potent, and I went to bed. He came after, and laid beside me. I was drunk. He was drunk. It didn't mean anything. Now I have to do all I can to repent to Kuwabara for ruining his hopes and dreams. I'm going to help him however I can, and if you love him as you say you do, you'd do the same!" Youko's face changed into a somber expression. "I've killed a little boy by doing what I did to him."

"Kurama..." Yusuke placed a hand on Youko's shoulder. "Kuwabara and I had been trying to get pregnant for many months. You didn't ruin anything. If anything they are 7 little miracles, and I don't want to share." Yusuke chuckled. "I know they aren't mine, but they do belong to me, and I do love them."

"They are my responsibility." Youko said with a sincerity he only used when talking of his human form's mother. "Just let me take care of him, let me help you both."

"Would it benefit the kits?" Yusuke asked.

"In total honestly, yes. After they are born, I am the only one after Kuwabara who will be able to feed them." Youko sighed.

"How does that work?" Yusuke asked.

"Kitsunes are funny creatures, Yusuke. It doesn't happen in foxes, but the male who gets the other pregnant is the one who well... This is rather embarassing... we lactate." Kurama blushed maddeningly red. "It's to insure that the father sticks around."

Kuwabara and Hiei walked down the stairs, Juwabara waddling more than walking.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama can stay." Yusuke murmured softly.

Kuwabara had finished his turkey, and was currently napping with his head on Yusuke's lap, Yusuke's hands running themselves through Kuwabara's hair. Kurama sat on the floor, nuzzling Kuwabara's stomach softly cooing into the stomach. Kuwabara stirred unhappily in his sleep, and shot up, and held his stomach. Kuwabara held the stomach protectively, tears streaming quietly down his cheeks, landing on his stomach.

"I'm having these kits." Kuwabara swore, and Yusuke held him close.

"No one is going to stop you." Yusuke assured.

"I wasn't dreaming, Yusuke. It was a premonition." Kuwabara shuddered.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, placing a hand on the stomach.

"It was a week before my due date, and... something went wrong. I had stopped going on missions, and well, I had to go help you guys. Except I was killed, someone stuck their hand right through my stomach, and I saw each of them fall to the ground, crying hysterically, and I couldn't help them. I couldn't move. I saw the man laugh, and run away. Hiei was there, he took each of my children, and brought them to Genkai's temple. My spirit had left my body before Hiei got there, so Hiei couldn't help me. He took all of them, and I followed them. He brought them to Genkai, who checked each of them, and they were fine. Hiei left them under her care.

He went back, and he buried me, telling my body that he was just repaying a debt he owed to me. I followed him, and he went to Kurama and You. He told you what happened to me, and where the Kits were. Kurama ran for Genkai's and you headed to my grave. Still, I followed Hiei. He went after the man who killed me, and killed him with his bare hands. Still I followed Hiei. He went to Shizuru, and then to Atsuko, and then to Shiori. He went to Koenma last, and told him of what happened.

Hiei left for the Temple, and took three of the boys. He said he would raise them, and still I followed him. He took them to where I think was his territory, and I saw my boys grow up right before my eyes. I couldn't go anywhere near them. I couldn't see their faces. Hiei brought theb oys to meet their siblings, two girls, and five boys. Grown up without me." Kuwabara held his stomach.

"It's just a dream." Yusuke sighed, worried badly, but hiding it.

"No! It wasn't!" Kuwabara yelled. "Why can't you just understand!"

"It's not unnatural for pregnant males to get Premonitions from the Kits. I assume one or two are psychics with the ability to see future events, but we can't let this rule our lives. It might not come to pass." Kurama assured, and nuzzled the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat-wings: I did two bad things... I rushed things a little, and added a lemon. It was 3 AM, and only 3 people in the world understand that sentences meaning. No, not what you think.

It was two days later when anything big happened. Kurama, who had stayed in his Youko form, and Yusuke, who had returned to his human form, got in another fight. It wasn't a big fight mind you but-- well, How about I just take you back to it, huh?

It was a dry morning, the sun was blazing and the humidity was so high if you went outside you couldn't breathe. Hiei had resided, after four asthma attacks, to staying in the Kuwabara household. Kuwabara was eating pickles and jelly from jars, and Kurama and Yusuke were fighting. . . Again.

"I don't think eating that is very healthy, Kuwa." Yusuke sighed.

"Let him eat what he wants to eat." Kurama smiled, and rubbed his face on Kuwabara's stomach. He'd been doing that almost constantly. Curling around it, kissing it, rubbing it, hugging it, talking and cooing to it, he even licked it a few times.

"Since when do you call the shots?" Yusuke growled.

"It's not like you approve of anything he does any how!" Kurama chuckled.

"I don't like you being so close to him, and you know that!" Yusuke growled.

"He's carrying--"

"I don't care! You know what rules I laid down!"

"I'm not a child!"

* * *

While this bickering was going on, a very emotional Kuwa resided to sniffling a few times before breaking out in hysterical wails. Hiei sighed. He had an impending headache, and he did NOT need Kuwabara hysterical at the top of his lungs. Hiei sighed again, and walked to Kuwabara, took his hand, and brought him away from the fighting, and into his bedroom, where Hiei laid him down, and stroked his stomach calmingly. Kuwabara stopped wailing, and fell asleep within minutes.

"You just need somebody to care about you, don't you, oaf?" Hiei chuckled to himself. "They care only for the beings inside you at this present time." Hiei 'Hn'ed. "I guess I know where I stand now."

By the time the two bickering teens noticed Kuwabara was gone, and went to the bedroom looking for him, Hiei was curled up around his feet, and purring quietly. However, when they stepped in to Touch Kuwabara in some way shape or form, they were stopped by something their eyes couldn't see. Kurama trew hismself against it, only to be repelled into the opposite wall. Hiei's eyes opened. Hiei sat up, and movedto Kuwabara's head, and ran his fingers through his copper locks.

"Until you two learn to not upset him, he is in my care, and my care alone." Hiei growled. He had had two litters in his life, both litters long deseased due to medical problems of the 'mother'. He knew very well what stress could produce when you spoke of Pregnant males.

"That is not in your jurisdiction!" Kurama growled.

"Did you even see us walk away?" Hiei asked. There was a long pause. "As I thought. That is the only jurisdiction I need."

"Hmm... How long can he keep that sheild up?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"For as long as he breathes." Kurama sighed. "Very well." Kurama nodded to Hiei. "Come Yusuke, there is much we need to speak of."

"Can I just... hold him?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you think?" Hiei snarled.

Yusuke hung his head, and walked out of the room, following Kurama down to the kitchen. Hiei curled up around Kuwabara's stomach idly. If they wouldn't care for his emotional needs, then he'd have to. He had no idea why he felt such an... obligation to do this, but he would do it without question. He always trusted his instincts.

* * *

"We have to consider his health as well as the kits." Yusuke told calmly.

"We have to give him what he craves. If not we'll face hysterical crying, whining, and ignorance to the kits by Kuwabara." Kurama sighed. "I've seen it before. Kuwabara will feel like they are only roadblocks to what he wants, and he will start to neglect the fact he's carrying 7 baby kitsunes around inside him."

"How can we comprimise?" Yusuke asked

"Only carry low-fat foods in the house? Buy low-fat stuff?" Kurama asked. "Give him an allotted amount of food items?"

"He'd choose like 6 turkeys." Yusuke mentioned. "But the low-fat will work." Yusuke sighed. "I... I'm sorry. I know you aren't the one at fault here."

"I also apologize for not considering your relationship with Kuwabara." Kurama nodded solemnly. "I know I'm at fault for being so close to him against your wishes, but for goodness sakes, he's carrying my babies. If he were carrying yours and I was with him, would you fight any less for the permission to hold him close?"

"I would've killed you by now." Yusuke chuckled.

"We must stick together from here on in." Kurama sighed.

"Not for us, for him." Yusuke nodded.

Kurama didn't know what came over him, but he pulled Yusuke into a tight embrace, and Yusuke found his arms winding around Kurama as well. Kurama held Yusuke's head to his chest, Yusuke held tightly to Kurama. They stayed in that position for almost an hour, before breaking the bond they found they were sharing.

They spoke no words, and none needed so be shared, they walked side by side up the narrow stairs, and into the bedroom, where they found a sight they never imagined they'd see. Hiei curled protectively around Kuwabara's stomach, as if he were his protector. Though it isn't widely known, and for good reason, Hiei himself was a sound sleeper unless you interrupted him using power. They did so after a moment.

* * *

"Can you two be trusted?" Hiei asked sleepily.

"Now," Yusuke paused. "We can."

Hiei eyed their closeness, nodded, and pulled down his barrier. The two climbed in bed, Kurama on one side, Yusuke on his right. They closed the bond by linking hands over Kuwabara's chest. They closed their eyes, and slept through the next day entirely, content on just having eachother. Hiei looked in about four times that day, and when they awoke the next morning, they had to feed the monstrosity we know as our Preggie Kuwabara.

Not that he was gigantic, yet, but he was hungry, and when either tried to leave him, he cried hysterically.

"How are we gonna feed you!" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara pouted, mumbling something obscene. "I dunno. Aren't you the smart one?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"I wouldn't consider myself smart, but considering you two... I say we all go downstairs and sit in the kitchen, and force Shizuru to cook for us!" Kurama chirped happily.

"That wasn't very nice." Kuwabara mumbled, and sat up, having to take 3 or 4 tries at it before getting help from Kurama and Yusuke, and waddling down the stairs. By the time he got down the stairs, and looked at his stomach, he was already crying.

"What is it, baby?" Yusuke asked.

"I'M A FAT COW!" Kuwabara wailed.

"You're gorgeous!" Kurama said, offendedly.

"I'm a cow!" Kuwabara mumbled sourly.

"Kuwa-baby! You're not a cow!" Yusuke sighed. "You're beautiful."

"A minute ago it was gorgeous, did I suddenly get uglier!" Kuwabara said defensively, and sarcastically.

"Kuwabara!" Shizuru hissed."Don't be so harsh to them or yourself! Is this really fair at all to them?" Shizuru asked.

"No one asked your opinion." Kuwabara said matter-o-factly.

"Go to your room Kazuma!" Shizuru yelled.

Kuwabara hung his head, and wailed.

"Look what you did!" Kurama sighed.

"I... I'm sorry, guys..." Kuwabara sobbed. "I just look like a pregnant cow."

"I think you're beautiful." Yusuke smiled, walking close to him, until he was face to face with him, and put his hands around his neck. Yusuke kissed his lips softly. "It turns me on to see you like this." Yusuke whispered into Kuwabara's lips.

"You don't think I'm a fat pregnant cow?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course not." Yusuke confirmed. " Just remember you're carrying 7. Not one, or four. Seven." Yusuke smiled. "It isn't your fault if you get bigger, but just remember that after they're outta your body you're gonna pound me till I can't breathe, got it?"

Kuwabara blushed, and nodded. "It's a deal."

"We're outta bread, guys. I'm gonna go shopping, and then I'll make breakfast. Can you wait, Baluga?" Shizuru asked, and teased Kuwabara.

"I'm a whale now!" Kuwabara cried.

Shizuru grabbed her wallet, and ran out of the house for dear life. Kurama hissed darkly as she escaped into her car and locked him out.

"Just rememeber you're babysitting them!" Kurama yelled after her car as she drove away. Kurama stomped back into the house.

* * *

Kuwabara was smiling, laying on the floor, Yusuke ontop of him, and kissing him passionately. Kurama's eyes opened, and he groaned softly, feeling like in about a minute he'd need a cold shower. Yusuke, being one of great hearing, looked up at the fox. Yusuke smirked into the kiss, and broke it to nip softly on Kuwabara's ear.

"Moan for me, beautiful." Yusuke said huskily.

Kuwabara obeyed, and Kurama bit his lip. Yusuke was making a show out of this, and Kuwabara couldn't even see Kurama, none the less know he was even there. Kurama felt horrible for watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Kurama took a seat on the couch next to him, being careful not to aware Kuwabara of his presence.

Yusuke nipped down Kuwabara's bare chest, nipping down to Kuwabara's naval. Yusuke sucked right beneath it, and Kuwabara began to pant harshly.

"Y-Yusuke..." Kuwabara moaned. "Don't tease me."

Yusuke smirked, and looked at Kurama sitting on the couch. Yusuke continued a little lower, and pausing to leave a mark.

"Please... Don't tease..." Kuwabara begged, panting wantonly.

Kurama himself had lost his breath, only to find he'd been holding it. Kurama could feel hot liquid fire running through his veins. Kurama ran his fingers down his chest subconsciously, and his hand stopped dangerously low. Kuwabara let out a keening moan, Yusuke's name most probably. Kurama hitched a breath in, one of the few he'd get for a while.

"Baby..." Yusuke whispered softly. "Tell me what you want me to do..."

Kurama bit his lip until it bled, his mind racing for the answers he prayed to hear. His hand grabbing his thigh tightly. Kuwabara whimpered as Yusuke pulled away.

"T...Take me..." Kuwabara pleaded, Yusuke slapping away the hand that Kuwabara tried to use to touch himself.

"You know you're not allowed to touch there." Yusuke warned. "That's mine to touch."

"P-Please..." Kuwabara pleaded.

Kurama wanted to see Kuwabara in all his glory, his body craved it. With that strong physique, and that stomach carrying his kits... God if he didn't finish himself with his own thoughts maybe he'd be able to get off to this show. Kurama berated himself again, but his eyes remailed glued to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes were shut tightly, and his hands trying to grab onto something, anything. Kurama found himself standing, looking to Yusuke for approval, and when Yusuke nodded, Kurama sat himself at Kuwabara's head, and held the hands with his own. Kuwabara opened his eyes in shock, and when he met Golden orbs filled with lust, he closed his eyes, and blushed like he had never blushed before, his whole entire body following suit. Kurama kissed his forehead, and held his hands, knowing if he went any further, he'd never see the rest of this.

Yusuke unbuttoned Kuwabara's jeans, which were getting tight on him, and the fly slowly followed. Kurama's eyes begged Yusuke's to go faster, show him what Kuwabara hid beneath his pants. Kurama was at the perfect angle, the swollen stomach somewhere to the right, so he could see perfectly what Yusuke was doing. Yusuke slid the pants slowly off Kuwabara's hips, and Kurama groaned in frustration to see Boxer laying beneath the pants.

Yusuke Chuckled.

"Patience, fox." Yusuke Chided.

"No Patience! Screw patience!" Kuwabara growled, he was getting frusterated, and tired of this as well.

"Very well, babe." Yusuke hooked his fingers onto his boxers, and slowly pulled them down with the jeans, Kuwabara begging Yusuke to go faster, Kurama's eyes agreeing.

When Yusuke pulled the clothing off of Kuwabara's thighs, Kurama had already come, and was hard again already.

"Fuck, 'Bara! Don't ruin his pants!" Yusuke joked, and when Kuwabara looked at Kurama's pants, a stain grew where a large bulge was.

"Can I, Yusuke, can I?" Kuwabara bit his lip.

"Of course you can." Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's lips. "Just remember who you belong to."

"With you up my ass how could I?" Kuwabara smirked.

Kurama didn't understand what was going on, but when Kuwabara pulled Kurama so his pants were off, and his groin in Kuwabara's face, himself facing Kuwabara's face, Kurama's eyes opened wide.

"You're going to--"

His question was answered when Kuwabara took him into his mouth, and halfway down his throat in one swipe. Kurama was panting, and begging like a bitch in heat, his words incoherent.

"He's very good at what he does, isn't he?" Yusuke asked Kurama, who only had his shirt on, and that was going to be lost in a moment anyhow.

Kurama didn't trust his voice, knowing it would fail him, but he nodded, weakly. Kuwabara began his ministrations, and Kurama was howling loudly. Yusuke was turned on by the site, and began to prep Kuwabara absent mindedly, and Kuwabara moaned into Kurama's legnth. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, and shoved himself into Kuwabara, making him yelp, and slam back down on Yusuke's intruding legnth. Kurama did his best not to buck into the expert mouth, and thanked the gods when Kuwabara held back his hips, and continued his torturous ministrations.

Kurama was the first to come, followed by Kuwabara, and then Yusuke who continued to shove in, while he rode out the waves of ecstacy. Kurama pulled himself off of Kuwabara, and laid down next to him. Kuwabara shuddered and hissed as Yusuke pulled out, his seed leaking out of him slightly. Yusuke lapped that up, though, and kissed Kuwabara, falling down beside him.

* * *

Boy was Shizuru surprised when she saw what had just occured on the living room floor, she dropped her groceries, and laughed hysterically. Shizuru picked up the groceries, and stepped over the three on the floor to the kitchen.

"You just can't make crap like this up!" Shizuru laughed. "But next time, please, go into the bedroom!"

"You like it Shizzy, so why're you complaining?" Kurama stood, naked, and sated, but flirtled listlessly.

"Stop that fox, or words may turn into more than just words." Shizuru warned.

"Ooh, take me up on that one, gorgeous." Kurama chuckled, and returned to Kuwabara, licking his stomach contently.

"Hard to believe your words when you just fucked my pregnant Baby brothers mouth." Shizuru smiled, and began putting food away, and began preparing French toast.

"Kurama! That tickles! Stop it!" Kuwabara arched away from Kurama's tongue.

"Hmm..." Kurama smiled, and continued his assault on the said spot.

Yusuke held Kuwabara down, and let Kurama make the writhing boy scream girlishly, and beg for him to stop. Kurama stopped before Kuwabara started crying he was so hysterical, and Kuwabara didn't let him near his stomach for the rest of the day. Shizuru made the naked boys take showers and get dressed before they could eat breakfast, and Kuwabara already wanted to go back to bed.

* * *

Kuwabara searched for a shirt, his stomach growling, and the babies were obviously awake, and hungry. Kuwabara growled, and found that all of his shirts had the tomach parts cut out of them raggedly. Probably done while he was showering. Kuwabara swore loudly, and quickly, getting all his anger out. How dare they touch his shirts! How was he going to hide his stomach? How was he going to keep his belly warm!

"Kuwa-baby? Are you mad?" Yusuke asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"You bet I'm mad!" Kuwabara yelled. "Why'dya cut up my shirts!"

"There are a few uncut, but you aren't allowed to wear them in the house." Kurama smiled.

"Who's Idea was it?" Kuwabara glared at them.

"Joint descision!" Yusuke chirped happily. "His idea to cut up the shirts, mine to keep a few for missions and crap like that!"

"Kurama... I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep." Kuwabara vowed.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke thumped him lightly on the nose. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you're getting out of being nice!"

"YOU CUT UP MY SHIRTS!" Kuwabara screamed at them. "How am I supposed to feel!"

"It's not that we did it to get you angry, by all means no, but it's just that we can't see your stomach through your shirts." Kurama explained like it was obviously what they'd do.

"Why would you want to?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama sighed. "Because it's such a turn on."

Kuwabara decided he'd just kill the babies. Not really, but they were driving him insane. Kuwabara crawled back in bed. He'd let the damned things starve if this is what it meant for him! They were ruining his life, and he didn't need these little atrocities running around his feet in 4 months. He'd crush their windpipes for sure. Kurama sighed.

"Come get breakfast." Yusuke pulled at Kuwabara's arm.

"Not a chance." Kuwabara shook his head.

"Why not?" Kurama asked. "It's obvious you're hungry."

"You can't run to a baby everytime it cries, Kurama." Kuwabara yawned, and turned on his side.

Kurama seemed deeply offended by this, and he pushed Kuwabara onto his back.

"Kitsunes starve themselves to insure a happy home, they starve themselves just to make sure they have enough time for their kits. Kitsunes and their mates never even LET the baby cry, they fix the problem before it can be bothersome. Kitsunes are not neglectful, they are not abusive, they have the best off spring there is. Do you know why?" Kurama hissed out. "Because the first four months of their lives are spent closely with their parents. Some Kitsunes Kill themselves raising Kits the first few months. My Kits will not know how to Cry, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara just looked at Kurama with tired annoyance in his eyes. "I'm already beginning to hate kids." Kuwabara whined, and closed his eyes tiredly.

Kurama stormed out of the room, and Yusuke followed worriedly. Yusuke had no idea what Kurama was up to. Yusuke put a hand on Kurama's shoulder, and flipped him around.

"What's wrong with you!" Yusuke asked.

"He's going to starve the kits, dammit! He has NO IDEA how to raise Kits. How they need to be raised... I've failed." Kurama sighed, and put his head on Yusuke's shoulder, slowly reverting back to Suiichi Minamo. His hair switched to red, and his eyes back to green. Kurama bit his lip, and let the tears flow down his face. "I've failed."

"How have you failed?" Yusuke asked, in that calm voice he uses when someone he cares about is hurting. "You know Kuwabara, he's a thinkheaded pregnant teenage boy, he has no common sense, and he's more stubborn than anyone I know." Yusuke ran his fingers through Kurama's red locks. "Sometimes I had to force him to do things he didn't want to do. Like homework, and missions." Yusuke smiled softly, and wiped away the tears slowly. "On the rare occasion, sex."

"You don't get it. I killed a little boy, and brought him into a world he was no where near ready for. He just wants things to be normal, and they can't be anymore." Kurama whispered softly.

"Well sometimes Kuwabara may seem like he doesn't care, and may act a little immature, but Kurama, have you seen the way he took care of Hiei when he was sick? For eight Months Hiei was critically ill, and Kuwabara never gave up on him. He force fed him when he wouldn't eat, he bathed him when his fever was too high, he bandaged what hurt, gave him medicine to bring down his fever and get rid of his pain, he rocked him to sleep, he got Hiei to believe he could make it, and when the pain got unmanagable, even for Hiei, he held him when he... erm... well... cried... Kuwabara didn't leave Hiei's side once, Kurama, he didn't shower for eight months." Yusuke chuckled. "He can do it, he can do what you are asking of him, but first, you need to get him there." Yusuke smiled. "So go shove some french toast down his throat, will ya?"

Kurama looked up at Yusuke. Kurama smiled, and nodded, and leaned downward slightly, and pecked Yusuke's lips chastely. "Thank you." Kurama reverted to his Youko form, and went for some french toast, and a hammer.

"Don't break anything! He's fragile!" Yusuke called after Kurama.

* * *

Two months had passed, and Kuwabara decided against going on missions, because after all you can't run with 7 almost fully grown kits. Kuwabara actually had to be decommisioned until the Kits were through with their 4 months of care-time, and Kuwabara was devastated. Of course, when a mission arrived, guess who was stuck watching Kuwabara? Genkai and Teen Koenma of course. It took both of them to just make enough food for him to be satisfied, and when he cried, well, Koenma took care of that, she wasn't one for affection.

Koenma was currently sitting with Kuwabara, who was wailing hysterically because he missed Yusuke and Kurama already, it being only 4 hours after they left. Koenma had a pounding headache, ans when he excused himself to the bathroom, he decided if he ever had to bring around another team, make sure none of them could scream as loud as Kuwabara could. Koenma took some medicine, put wax in his ears, and returned to Kuwabara, who seemed to of stopped crying. Koenma took the wax out, and found it to be true.

"Kuwabara?" Koenma asked suspisciously.

"Yeah?" Kuwabara asked back.

"Are you alright?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, I just felt 'em kickin is all, prolly telling me to shut my mouth so they can sleep." Kuwabara shrugged.

Koenma would thank those Kits the minute they arrived into this world. Or kill them for starting it at all... Any how Koenma took Kuwabara's hand, and led him to a bedroom.

"It's time to get some sleep." Koenma ordered. "Theres a bathroom connected to the room, should you need it, and I'll keep a couple cooks on hand if you get hungry."

Kuwabara looked at the bed. "It's so empty, though." Kuwabara said sadly.

"They banned me from entering your bed, Kuwabara." Koenma reminded.

"But... It's my first night without them..." Kuwabara looked as if he was about to cry. Again.

"They will kill me, Kuwabara." Koenma shook his head.

"So you're gonna leave me too?" Kuwabara sniffled, and took a deep breath, ready to begin sobbing if need be.

"OKAY!" Koenma's eyes opened widely, and his hands put out in a flat palmed defensive shake. "I'm so dead."

Koenma slipped into the bed after Kuwabara, hoping he'd keep his distance. Then he found out Kuwabara was a snuggler. He'd never get away with this. Koenma had to curl around the stomach to find a comfortable position. Kuwabara smiled, and fell asleep comfortably. Koenma fell asleep hours later. He was SO dead for this. He was just glad that this mission would take atleast two days.

* * *

The next morning came fast, and Koenma got up with the sun, and tucked Kuwabara in. Koenma went to his office to find Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke sleeping on the ground. They got back early! Koenma sighed, and sat at his desk, and even through about 14 walls, and 2 gardens seperating them, he could hear Kuwabara wailing. Again. That woke Kurama and Yusuke up, and they went running.

Kurama and Yusuke had been so reluctant to go on the mission, it being almost time for Kuwabara to go into labor. Kurama only went because Yusuke agreed to go, and Yusuke only agreed because Koenma promised they'd be called back if he went into labor.

* * *

Kurama, in his youko form, kissed Kuwabara's lips, as Yusuke soothingly rubbed his overly sized stomach. Kuwabara wouldn't even undress infront of them anymore, himself being FAR too self conscious. Kurama found that insulting, and Yusuke decided Kuwabara had nothing to be ashamed of, and tore his clothes off. Yusuke knew that was a horrible thing for him to do, but he'd seen Kuwabara naked a million times. He wasn't allowed to cover his stomach at home, so what was the difference?

* * *

"Kurama, I've been wondering..." Yusuke had asked earlier, during the mission. "Will I be able to atleast see Kuwabara during the four months? Will you seclude yourselves, or what is that all about anyway?"

"I've spoken to Shizuru, and we are turning their basement into sort of a... den I guess you could say. Kuwabara will have a certain place to have the kits, a place to feed them, and hold them, and change them." Kurama Sighed. "What Kuwabara doesn't know is that Kits are more or less constipated for the first four months of their lives, and only after that will we have to deal with diapers and the like. After that they will go like there is no tomorrow."

"So, will I be able to see you guys?" Yusuke asked, his hand entertwining with Kurama's gently.

They had something going on there, and neither wanted to complicate the relationship with unnecassary words. It was like a secret pact, Kuwabara knew about it, and was content within his circle, but no one outside the group of close knit friends were even given the slightest inkling of what was going on. Yukina herself had no idea Kuwabara was even pregnant.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks, and used his free hand to tilt Yusuke's head towards his own. Kurama dropped his lips to Yusuke's and kissed him passionately. Yusuke responded, and put his arms around Kurama's neck. Kurama broke the kiss, but spared no room, as he whispered into his lips.

"See us? You will see nothing but us for the next four or five months." Kurama nipped Yusuke's bottom lip. "And our seven beautiful kits."

Yusuke crashed his lips unceremoniously into Kurama's, bringing him to the ground with his force. Kurama laughed into the lips, and sucked on Yusuke's bottom lip.

"Enthusiastic much?" Kurama asked, Yusuke's lips trailing down his jawline.

* * *

The mission went flawlessly after Yusuke and Kurama romped. Hiei went ahead and scouted, and the mission was done a day before expected.

Kuwabara was held for hours on end, and he slept quite happily in their embrace. Yusuke pulled the blanket down, and pulled up Kuwabara's shirt. Kurama's eyes widened. He had no idea how big Kuwabara had gotten just over the past day or so. Kurama tried to hold back the urge to touch the stomach, but found himself failing, as his hand went out to rub it. A Kit moved under his hand, and Kurama cooed happily into the belly.

Yusuke chuckled. If he had thought one year ago that any of this would come to be, he would've placed himself in a mental institution. Yusuke kissed Kurama's lips, and sighed happily. It was never supposed to be this way, nor intended, and no matter how mad he had once been for having to share his 'Bara, he was damn glad it worked out this way. Yusuke, who had had way too much of Kuwabara sleeping, pulled his pants down just passed his hips.

Kurama bit his lip, he had still been unallowed to touch Kuwabara in such glorious of places, and it never ceased to amaze him how goddamned beautiful Kuwabara was. Above and below the belt. Yusuke leaned down, and licked tentatively on Kuwabara's protruding hip bone. Yusuke pulled down his pants farther, until Kuwabara's hands reached down, and pulled his pants back up.

"Kuwa!" Yusuke whined.

"Lemme sleep. We'll play in five months, okay?" Kuwabara rolled onto his side, and Kurama sighed.

"Will you ever let me touch him?" Kurama asked sadly.

"Of course I will. Right after the babies." Yusuke stuck his tongue out.

Kurama fingered the slit on the underside of Kuwabara's belly, still 3 inches or so. Kuwabara moaned, and pushed into the touch.

"He likes that..." Yusuke said surprisedly. "Looks like it would hurt."

"I'm just preparing him for having children." Kurama shrugged, and rubbed harder.

"How does that help?"

"Within four days Kuwabara will give birth, and if he's well enough prepared, it won't hurt as much." Kurama shrugged. "Kitsunes have always done this. Not one of us knows why." Kuwabara was moaning loudly. Kuwabara pushed farther down onto the fingers.

"That is just weird." Yusuke shook his head.

"We'll be going to the den tomorrow morning." Kurama decided.

It was at that instant that Koenma burst in. "We have an emergency, detectives!"

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"My father's been killed!" Koenma said rushedly. "And they'll probably come for me next!"

Yusuke and Kurama got up somewhat reluctantly, but sprung to action otherwise. They took Koenma by both arms, obviously traumatised by seeing his fathers murder, and lay him down in a room on the other side of the building. The side with higher security. An arrow wizzed by Yusuke's head as he locked the door, and Kurama pushed Yusuke out of the way of a second arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat-Wings: I think this might be it! Not the last Chapter, there will be one or two more, but I think Kuwabara might have the babies in this chapter, depends on if I have to go to the beach tomorrow...

It was an hour of fierce battle before Hiei showed up with back up. Touya, Jin, and the Toguro's (Who were forced to do this through blackmail), came to the rescue. Kurama was weak, and fading fast, and Yusuke was trying his hardest to continue. Touya and Jin led the assailant away, far into the Makai, until the Toguros, Yusuke, and Kurama could catch up.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara awoke, alone, scared, and with his painful premonition just hanging in the air. Kuwabara, who WAS a whale now, had trouble standing on his own, none the less running, or using his Spirit Swords effectively. Kuwabara's fingertips no longer touched when he hugged his stomach, and there was a gap almost a foot wide between the tips of his finger.

Kuwabara knew what he had to do. He had to help them, they were a horrible team without him. Hiei even admitted so, in his accusing way.

"You got pregnant to disable us, didn't you?" Hiei had growled after a particularly tough mission.

Kuwabara stood, which was a days work in itself, and put shoes on quickly, which Yusuke and Kurama normally did. He opened the door, and waddled down the hall. Kuwabara remembered the time Kurama, Yusuke and himself had wandered into a busy town in the Makai. Kurama had halted traffic for Kuwabara, which Kuwabara thought was very gentlemanly of him. That is until he heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"Come on, Duckie, you can do it!" Kurama later regretted those words.

Kuwabara waddled quickly out the doors, and into a portal that led to the Makai. Some Ogres tried to stop him, begging and pleading, so the wrath of Yusuke wouldn't befall them. When Yusuke had to leave the first time, he made all the ogres and demons promise not to let him get hurt, or leave. Or Else. Kuwabara disreguarded that, and waddled hurriedly to the woods where he sensed his friends, and they ultimately sensed him.

Kurama was down for the count, falling rapidly unconscious, and turning back into his Human form. Yusuke was struggling to stay ahead of this Red-booted attacker. Fast on his feet, Hiei was having the time of his life, or for it. Hiei sensed Kuwabara's slowly approaching form, and when he said slowly, he MEANT slowly. Could the oaf kill himself any faster?

Hiei had not been told of Kuwabara's prophetic dreams. He had not been there the time Kuwabara had spilled his soul onto the two boys all that time ago. He'd been off having prophetic dreams of his own. Kuwabara had no idea what he'd already done for Hiei, just by getting pregnant. Little did Kuwabara know, but Kuwabara's son, which one he hadn't a clue, would be his one day. Hiei had had endless dreams about this Silver haired, orange-eared-tailed angel. Hiei would know him when he saw him, and he would not let him be killed.

Nor the boy who carried him. Hiei concentrated, and wished the oaf was closer. It didn't matter, once he locked his senses on Kuwabara he put a sheild around him, protecting him. Hiei knew it wouldn't work. So he settled for a trick Mukuro tought him a while ago. Holograms. He'd make it seem Kuwabara was where he wasn't. Giving it Kuwabara's scent, energy, and everything. It would knock Kuwabara out for now, but when this attacker realized it was the teams weak point, which would be... NOW!

Kuwabara didn't know what hit him. The moment he fell to his back, his spirit left his body to follow the Hologram. His body lay unprotected, while he saw himself, or what he believed to be himself falling to the ground, dead. His children lay squirming on the ground. Kuwabara, if he had been alive at the moment, would've thrown up at the sight. Kuwabara knew the limits of ghosts and Spirits, but he didn't care, he summoned his spirit sword, and slashed the man repeatedly.

When Hiei got to the attackers body, he was breathing his last few breaths, Hiei let the hologram down.

"Thanks. You may go back to your body, Kuwabara." Hiei said outloud. "About half a mile west. We will meet you, do not come to us."

Kuwabara was dumbfounded, but followed Hiei's instructions. He found his body. Still big as a whale. He settled into it, and resided to staying laying down, far too tired from all this exertion to even sit up. He had done more in the last ten minutes than he had the past three months. Man, was he tired.

Kurama woke up in Yusuke's arms, obviously being carried. Kurama was set down gently, and Yusuke went to Kuwabara's side, crying. Was he dead? Like his premonition.

"I was a fool for not believing you, Kuwabara." Yusuke cried into Kuwabara's chest.

"I'm still living, idiot." Kuwabara hmphed. "I just can't sit up on my own."

Yusuke kissed Kuwabara deeply, biting his bottom lip roughly.

"OW!" Kuwabara pulled back. "Be gentle!"

"You deserve it for scaring me like that!" Yusuke hugged him gently.

"Where's Kur--" Kuwabara's question was answered when he felt a pair of hands on his stomach, followed by the velvety tongue he had grown to know so well.

"I'm here, babe." Kurama smiled.

"Was worried aboutcha is all." Kuwabara smiled. "I'm exhausted." Kuwabara yawned.

"Hmm... It's about time to get you to the den anyway." Kurama noted. "Let's head there."

"I've been thinking, and I've decided I'm done. I don't wanna do this. I think if we just pretend I'm not pregnant they'll go away..." Kuwabara whined.

"'Bara, do you really want to not have them?" Kurama asked sadly.

"I just don't want labor." Kuwabara moaned.

"You're having them." Yusuke sighed, and helped Kuwabara stand up. "But, we're all tired, so no having them until ATLEAST tomorrow, got it?"

"I'll try." Kuwabara sighed.

Kurama and Shizuru stocked the room with food, Eight Months worth, just incase the world above them were destroyed, and he couldn't venture out into the world with their kits just yet. Kurama was a worrier by nature. There was a place where the Kits would be Birthed, and another where they would be changed(Like one every two weeks). There was everything, a small kitchen stocked with food, a small table, Comfy E-Z chairs, there was everything.

Kurama laid down in the Birthing area, Yusuke following, pulling Kuwabara. It was several cushy blankets, Pillows, more blankets, thirty more pillows... Without a matress it was the comfiest thing they could get. Kuwabara kissed the two before he fell asleep. Yusuke watched Kurama for an hour before he fell asleep, Kurama rubbing the slit, Kuwabara letting out dangerously attractive moans of pleasure. Kurama stopped when the spot was red and swollen. Kuwabara was so close. Kurama put his arm over Kuwabara's chest, Yusuke draping a leg over Kuwabara's own legs.

Kuwabara woke up hours after the other two had, a mighty breakfast awaiting him at the small table. Kuwabara tried to get up, but failed. Kuwabara tried, and failed again. Kurama eventually helped Kuwabara up, and to his breakfast. Kuwabara was more than grateful this would be over soon.

"Now it's about time you tell me everything that will happen during the... what is it called?" Kuwabara stuffed his mouth.

"When you have the Kits, you will get very cramped up, it'll feel like you can't breathe, and I'll instruct the rest when it comes time. But unless you sleep, they won't come today." Kurama shrugged.

Yusuke noticed something. Kurama only touched him there when he was sleeping, and could have no possible recollection of what Kurama was doing...

"So after breakfast, you go take a nap, okay?" Yusuke smiled, and Kissed Kuwabara's neck. "Get it over with so you can pound me into the ground."

Kuwabara almost choked on his breakfast, but he blushed and nodded. He couldn't wait.

"If he isn't exhausted half to death." Kurama smiled.

Kuwabara finished his breakfast happily. Honestly, he was scared. He was VERY scared. The only way he got this far was telling himself that he wasn't actually going to go through with it. Now that he was here though, it seemed more real than ever. Kuwabara bit his lip, and hugged Yusuke tightly to him. He knew that this was going to hurt. Badly. More so than the time Rando broke every bone in his body, or the time Oto put his hand in his chest, or any time he had EVER been kicked in the balls.

Kuwabara lay down on his back, himself half sittting up, propped up on pillows. Kuwabara closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Kuwabara counted sheep, he tried everything. Yusuke came, and lay down next to him, cuddling close to him. Yusuke's warmth put him to sleep almost immediatley. Yusuke was always so hot, in both meanings. Kurama joined them, and Kuwabara was deep into his dreams.

Kurama lifted up Kuwabara's shirt, and rubbed the red, swollen slit. Kurama pressed harder, and smiled happily, dragging his tongue up and down Kuwabara's stomach.

"Why do you do it only when he sleeps?" Yusuke asked.

"Some things a Kitsune only does out of instinct. If he knew I was doing this to more or less induce labor, he would jab his fingers up through the slit. It's much better like this. More fun, too, I'd say." Kurama rubbed at a maddenly slow pace.

Kuwabara groaned, and thrust up into the hand. Kurama's eyes lit up. "He's so close, and he doesn't even know it..." Kurama rubbed lightly to get the same reaction. Yusuke's hand was in his pants, taking care of himself, and panting almost hysterically. Kurama rubbed harder, and pulled his hand away, to replace it with his tongue. Yusuke came, and tried to keep himself quiet.

Kurama slipped his tongue slightly into the slit. Kuwabara was panting now. Kurama moved back, and used his fingers once more, slowly letting his index finger trail inside of the slit. Kuwabara was almost howling in ecstacy. Kurama delved a little deeper, letting two fingers enter, before adding a third. Kurama stopped when he felt Kuwabara's body tense. It was time.

Kuwabara's eyes shot wide open, his body was so tense, and he could hardly breathe. "'Rama!" Kuwabara moaned.

"I know, baby, I know." Kurama said excitedly.

Yusuke held his hand tightly, and Kuwabara Squeezed it until it turned purple, blue, and then white. Kuwabara pulled his knees up to his stomach, pushing forward slightly. Kurama but his lip. He had to get Kuwabara undressed. It was only natural. Kurama removed Kuwabara's shirt first, and then his pants and boxers. Yusuke didn't even ask why, he agreed, seeing Kuwa in all his glory. Seeing those muscles tense, seeing those legs pulled tightly to him. Kuwabara released when he felt no more pressure. That was TERRIBLE!

"Rama..." Kuwabara whined. "This isn't fun anymore. I don't think I an do this..."

Kurama looked down with lust in his eyes. "I know it hurts." Kurama nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE WORD HURT!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That was only the first contraction, Kuwabara. There are many more to come. Your first one isn't even out yet..." Yusuke told.

"Why did you do this to me?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. "Do you hate me or something?"

Kurama's eyes watered up. He'd never said the words to Kuwabara. "No, 'Bara, quite the opposite. I'm in-love with you." Kurama kissed Kuwabara's lips.

Kuwabara pulled away from kissing him when the next contraction hit even harder than the first. Kuwabara pushed as hard as he could. Kurama ran to get a damp cloth, some ice chips, water, and a wooden chair set closer incase Kuwabara had the need to stand up. Kurama returned to his side, and sat between Kuwabara's legs, feeling into the slit, fingers deep inside him. Kuwabara's contraction released, and he moaned, obviously pained.

Kuwabara pushed for the grater part of an hour, and still, the first baby would not budge. Kurama almost had his fist inside Kuwabara, and he nodded, knowing what was wrong.

"Contractions started, but the water didn't brake..." Kurama sighed. "Pass me a cleaning rod." Shizuru had put several female-birth stuff down there, some make-shift, the cleaner would be used to brake his water.

"Couldn't of found that out sooner?" Kuwabara hissed, tears in his eyes, biting his lip.

"'Bara, it's okay." Yusuke ran his fingers through Kuwabara's hair. "Just remember that after this you not only get me, but I just bet Kurama's been waiting for a round with you..."

"God, Yusuke, don't turn me on, this is painful as it is..." Kuwabara tensed up, and Kurama inserted the rod, pushing it in far enough for it to work. "Man, I think I just pissed myself..."

"No, 'Bara, it's natural." Kurama said softly. "Now the babies will come."

"So I just did that hour of pushing for nothing?" Kuwabara moaned.

"'Fraid so, babe."

"Well, now you have practice!" Yusuke encouraged.

Kuwabara tensed up, Kurama pushed his legs towards his chest. "Lean forward and push." Kurama ordered. Kuwabara leaned forward, pushing as hard as he could. Kuwabara's eyes opened wide. It was right there! Kuwabara let his hand travel down, and he could feel the slit wide open, and the crest, and hair of a Kit. It was right there. Kuwabara relaxed. "Okay, Bara, the skin is going to rip, right here..." Kurama felt the edges of the slit. "It won't bleed, but it's gonna hurt like hell." Kurama warned. "I also failed to mention how big the Kits come out." Kurama worried his bottom lip.

"How big?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.

"Almost toddler size..." Kurama squeaked.

"WHAT!" Kuwabara asked, and felt himself tense up. He surpressed it. It WASN'T coming out Toddler size. "Are... are you joking me?"

"No, I'm not, Bara." Kurama sighed. "Now push!" Kurama pushed his knees to his chest, forcing Kuwabara to push.

"A-Ahh! S-Stop! Please!" Kuwabara begged. "S-Stop! IT HURTS!" Kuwabara screamed.

Yusuke kissed his lips softly. "You're gonna be just fine, 'Bara." Yusuke said, stroking his hair, kissing his face, holding his hands, rubbing his neck.

"P-Please!" Kuwabara pleaded, crying in pain. "M-Make it stop!"

The Contraction ended, the Kit's head stretching the slit, making it be more than just the pain during the contraction. Kuwabara's eyes were filled with tears that fell down his face, and onto his chest. Kuwabara bit his lip, making it bleed profusely. Kuwabara begged softly for it to stop. Kuwabara's body began to tense, and there was a swell of horrendous pain. The slit had ripped 3 inches more.

Kurama pushed Kuwabara's knees up almost until he couldn't breathe, making him push twice as hard, for air, and for the Kit. Kurama didn't let up either, he kept pushing, harder, and harder. Kuwabara untensed.

"Is it out?" Kuwabara begged for this to be true.

"Not yet..." Yusuke whispered softly.

"You're doing great." Kurama said, and he could say it quite honestly. "One more contraction, and he's out! Yusuke, pass me the sissors."

Yusuke passed them to him. Kurama looked down at the slit. The worst thing is, that the slit healed itself up between Kits... Since most only had one child, but Kuwabara was having Seven. Kurama's mind was racing as to how he could keep it open... He'd cross that bridge when he got there. Kuwabara's breath slowed down, and he was quite thankful for the moment of reprieve. Then Kuwabara's body tensed up.

"D-Don't make me do it!" Kuwabara begged. "Can't I just sit this contraction out?"

Kurama didn't meet Kuwabara's eyes, because he knew he'd give in. Kurama pushed Kuwabara's knees to his chest, and kissed the stomach repeatedly. Kuwabara pushed, as hard as he could, Yusuke running his fingers through his hair, kissing his neck to distract him some. Kuwabara wailed in pain, and his body released the Kit.

Silver hair, long, orange fox ears, orange fox tail, male. Kuwabara cried hysterically for a whole minute, while Kurama cleaned off the Kit, and detatched the ambilical cord, giving him the most adorable belly-button. Kurama stared into the eyes of his first born son. Kurama didn't bother covering the Kit, he just put him on Kuwabara's chest, and let him hold him.

Kuwabara was Immediatley in-love. Kuwabara held the Kit close, nuzzling it with Yusuke for a few minutes. The Kit looked confused, and looked at all three of them. Which ones did he belong to? Yusuke kissed the Kit's stomach softly, Kurama played with his feet, his hands, his nose. Kuwabara ran his fingers through the silken locks, and the child closed his eyes contently.

"Now you must sleep for us, alright? Your brothers and sisters are on their way." Kurama said softly to the toddler like Kit.

" Hold it!" Kuwabara's eyes flared up, and he flipped the baby over, and saw the tail. Kuwabara pet the tail gently, and the Kit was asleep within a minute. Kurama almost had a stroke at the cuteness that projected.

Yusuke took the Kit form Kuwabara's arms, and placed him gently in his lap, petting his tail, and ears softly. Kurama took the cleaning rod, and sighed when Kuwabara put his hads over the slit.

"Babe, It'll hurt less after the first one." Yusuke noted.

"Uh... No, it will hurt equally, if not worse." Kurama sighed. "Your body healed the rips." Kurama bit his lip.

Kuwabara was about to cry hysterically at that. Kurama sighed, and put Kuwabara's hands at his sides. "Kuwa, let me do this."

"No." Kuwabara's hands replaced themselves.

"You let me do this or you don't, either way I'm doing it." Kurama growled, his silver ears put down in an angry fashion.

"You wouldn't hurt me like that would you?" Kuwabara asked, scared now more than ever.

"Kuwa, I have to. I'll just put something in the rip to keep it open next time, okay?" Kurama asked, and kissed Kuwabara's stomach. "Please? The sooner we get this done the sooner you can pound into us."

"No sex is worth this pain." Kuwabara whined. "Please, don't do it to me."

Kurama sighed, and pulled Kuwabara's hands away from the slit with one hand, and slipped the cleaning rod into him. Kurama didn't meet Kuwabara's eyes. Kuwabara screamed, and pushed Kurama's hands away, but the deed had already been done, and liquid spilled out. Kuwabara looked ultimately betrayed, and glared daggers of hate at Kurama. Kurama bit his lip, and was kicked away by Kuwabara. Kurama, who was now well across the den, tried to return to Kuwabara.

"BARA!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't do that!"

"He could've given me atleast twenty minutes!" Kuwabara growled, before another contraction hit him. Kurama was back at his legs, pushing his legs into Kuwabara's chest. Kuwabara pushed.

Kuwabara screamed in pain, and when the contraction ended, he pulled himself away from Kurama. Kurama just closed the distance. Kuwabara growled deeply, which turned into the helpless cry of pain that came out of his lips. Kuwabara pulled his legs to his chest, and he felt the ripping, but suppressed the cry of pain. Kuwabara held onto Yusuke's hands, Kurama sitting helplessly. Had it been that bad of him to want them out?

Kuwabara panted heavily, and tried to catch his breath. Kurama stood, and got some water, he wasn't going away, and he wasn't just going to watch as his kits got birthed. After a few rejection from Kuwabara, Kurama returned to his legs, and saw the crown of the kit's head. Long orange hair, white ears. Kurama felt it was far enough out to pull the baby out, and latched in to it. Kurama pulled gently, making sure not to harm Kuwabara or the Kit.

Kurama pulled the Kit out, and grabbed the scissors, tying it quickly, and dryiong the kit off. Kurama quickly put some oil on the slits, making so it wouldn't heal over.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Kuwabara screamed in pain, and when the contraction ended, he pulled himself away from Kurama. Kurama just closed the distance. Kuwabara growled deeply, which turned into the helpless cry of pain that came out of his lips. Kuwabara pulled his legs to his chest, and he felt the ripping, but suppressed the cry of pain. Kuwabara held onto Yusuke's hands, Kurama sitting helplessly. Had it been that bad of him to want them out?

Kuwabara panted heavily, and tried to catch his breath. Kurama stood, and got some water, he wasn't going away, and he wasn't just going to watch as his kits got birthed. After a few rejection from Kuwabara, Kurama returned to his legs, and saw the crown of the kit's head. Long orange hair, white ears. Kurama felt it was far enough out to pull the baby out, and latched in to it. Kurama pulled gently, making sure not to harm Kuwabara or the Kit.

Kurama pulled the Kit out, and grabbed the scissors, tying it quickly, and drying the kit off. Kurama quickly put some oil on the slits, making so it wouldn't heal over.

Kuwabara nuzzled the kitten tiredly, this was number two. Kuwabara pet the tail softly, the kit nuzzling into Kuwabara's face, effectively marking him. Yusuke kissed the baby's cheek, and the kit held up his arms to him, wanting to be picked up. It seemed that the kit's understood that it was okay to have 3 parents.

Kurama crawled up to Kuwabara's face, and kissed him softly.

"Sorry, babe." Kurama whispered. "Tell me when you're good to go."

Kuwabara smiled, and kissed Kurama deeply. The five snuggled together for ten minutes before Kuwabara's water broke all on his own. Kuwabara growled, he'd been able to supress the contractions when the kits weren't actively coming out, but now... now was a different story. Kuwabara yelped in surprise, his hands traveling down to reveal little to no pain. Kuwabara sat back after the contraction was done. Kurama nuzzled the boy's stomach.

"Will I ever get my shape back?" Kuwabara asked.

"Normally withing 24 to 48 hours, yes." Kurama nodded.

"Then in two days we'll see how I feel about sex." Kuwabara sighed.

Kurama pushed Kuwabara's legs to his chest, just because the opening didn't close didn't mean that it would hurt much less. There was still the internal cramping. Kuwabara grunted in pain, and held his breath until it was over. Kurama kissed Kuwabara's stomach, he could just barely see the crown of silver streaked red hair.

"I didn't do it this time, babe." Kurama vowed.

"I know. That doesn't make it hurt any less." Kuwabara whimpered. "'Rama. You are NEVER drinking again."

"Is this really all that terrible?" Kurama asked.

"YES!" Kuwabara yeled like Kurama was an idiot.

Yusuke kissed Kuwabara deeply. "Two days better go by fast, 'Bara, cause just thinking about it is making me horny as all hell."

"Not the time for that, Yusuke." Kuwabara chuckled.

"But 'bara!" Yusuke moaned.

"Yusuke..." Kurama growled. "Don't get me worked up. We'll play later, it's expected of us."

"A-ah!" Kuwabara groaned. "What're you talking about?"

"The kits will only be happy if we couple. No one knows why, but when we get in the mood, the kits fall asleep, and won't wake up until we're finished, or a little after." Kurama nudged Kuwabara playfully.

"Ow! Watch it fox! If this Kit comes out defected this is the one we're naming after you!" Kuwabara growled.

"You're naming one after me?" Kurama's eyes widened.

The conversation was put on hold when another contraction started up. Kurama pushed Kuwabara's legs to his chest, and grunted. After just a few moments Kuwabara was howling, and the baby slipped out , and into Kurama's awaiting arms. Kurama cleaned the baby off, he was streaked silver with red coppery hair. Kuwabara held the kit for a few minutes, purring, and cooing.

"She's beautiful." Yusuke smiled. "First baby girl!"

"She's gonna be a heart breaker."

"If we call her Shizuru do you think the big one'll kill me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shizuru is a wonderful name." Youko kissed Kuwabara deeply.

Kuwabara had the sudden urge to stand. "I... I gotta stand..." Kuwabara handed the Kit off, and stood.

"'Bara-- Is that safe?" Yusuke asked, clearly worried.

"I don't care." Kuwabara stood, finding it easier using the chair.

"Hm. It's natural to stand, that's how the kitsunes first did it." Kurama mentioned.

"How?"

"Squatting, like human women who go into labor unexpectedly in shopping malls, the first thing they do is squat and push." Kurama smiled.

"How am I gonna shower after this?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama laughed. "You won't 'Bara. That's not how this works."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"It's just not natural for him to do so, when I will take care of him. Not only is it instict, but I may just get him to pound me before this is through." Kurama smiled.

"I don't want to kn-Ah!" Kuwabara growled, and tried to suppress it.

"Squat Kuwa." Kurama ordered.

Kuwabara squat down, and pushed as hard as he could. "Th-This isn't good..." Kuwabara moaned. "Something is wrong, this don't feel like a kit."

"Maybe some afterbirth is coming out, Yusuke, grab that trash bag." Kurama ordered.

Yusuke rushed for the bag, and handed it to Kurama, not knowing what he was planning. Kurama placed the bag open beneath Kuwabara. Kuwabara continued to push, and something fell into the beg. Afterbirth.

"What was that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"After birth, it's the other end of the embilical cord, and everything else inside that sustained the kits inside of you." Kurama noted.

"Didn't say nothing 'bout that!" Kuwabara growled.

"Heh... Oops?" Kurama chuckled.

After several more afterbirths, Kuwabara was exhausted, panting softly.

"C'mon Bara, just four more."

"Just eight more..." Kuwabara whined. "Just... let me rest a while?"

Kurama nodded, and smiled softly. Kurama reached for a kit, and snuggled him close to his chest. Kurama looked down with adoration and awe. Yusuke lay one on Kuwabara's chest, and he himslef held one. Yusuke had never seen Kuwabara more beautiful than at that moment. He had that parental look upon him. It was the first time Kuwabara gazed into his first child's eyes. The kits had woken while being moved.

Kuwabara stared deep into his kit's eyes. The kit smiled and cooed quite happily, nudging Kuwabara's face with his own.

"He's marking you..." Kurama muttered in awe.

"Is that normal?" Yusuke worried.

"Very." Kurama nodded, his eyes lit up with maternal love.

Kuwabara seized up, his water broke, and he put a hand to his head. "Somethings wrong."

"Contractions?"

"No. Something is wrong!" Kuwabara growled.

"What kind of wrong are we talking about?" Kurama asked, eyes immediatley turning to Kuwabara's stomach.

"Something is wrong!"Kuwabara held his head tighter, and Yusuke snatched up the Kit's from the other two.

"What's wrong with the kits, Kuwabara?" Kurama placed a hand worriedly on Kuwabara's stomach, asking with urgency.

Kuwabara pulled away. "I don't know! Something is wrong!"

Kurama didn't even wait for Kuwabara to accept this, but he lid his hands deep into Kuwabara's abdomen. As soon as Kurama's hands got close to the Kit, he too could feel that this Kit was in distress. Kurama latched on to his kit, and Kuwabara passed out in pain.

Kuwabara woke a few hours later, the kits now all born. Kuwabara held his head, he knew something that had grown in him was gone.

"K-Kurama?" Kuwabara called. "Yusuke?"

Yusuke came to Kuwabara's side, tears in his eyes, a kit in his arms, looking at him with a happiness that only a small child could have. Yusuke lay the male Kit down, having just clothed the boy in sweatpants and a t-shirt, the Kit was warm and calm. His hair was orange with silver streaks, he had no Fox Ears, and no tail. He had Suiichi's face, and Kuwabara's blue eyes, and was holding his arms out towards Kuwabara, wanting to be held by him.

"Are they okay?" Kuwabara asked, picking the boy up, laying him on his chest. "All of them?"

Yusuke didn't meet his eyes. "We'll wait until Kurama's awake to discuss this."

"No." Kuwabara said roughly. "Tell me now."

"He said I shouldn't."

"When the hell did you start listening to him?" Kuwabara scoffed.

"Watch your language!" Yusuke growled. "Look, Kuwabara, you passed out almost eight hours ago." Yusuke lay down, and snuggled next to Kuwabara. "And when you passed out they were all alright, even the one you had trouble with... but..."

"But what?"

"The one you had trouble with had some... complications." Yusuke sighed, twirling a piece of Kuwabara's hair in a finger.

"What kind of complications? Is she alright?"

"How did you know it was a she?" Yusuke asked, suspiciously.

"Only Females can cause someone so much pain." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Kuwabara... she.. she..."

"She what? Is she unconcious? Sick? Slow?" Kuwabara asked.

"She didn't make it." Yusuke sighed deeply, burying his head in Kuwabara's arm.

"Thought so." Kuwabara shuddered softly. "Hoping if I didn't say it it couldn't be true."

"There's one more thing..." Yusuke bit his lip.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, looking Yusuke in the eyes.

"Hold on, I'll bring him to you." Yusuke stood, and left the room.

Kuwabara waited a minute, humming and playing with the kit on his chest. He thought to himself 'Someone dressed me!'. Yusuke entered the room, and for the first time in his life, Kuwabara thought that he hadn't known everything there was to know about Demon mating.

The Kit was male, with big eyes, and s devious smile. He wore the same thing the kit on his chest was wearing, but a different color. There was one problem however. His hair was black, and I don't mean any run of the mill colors either, but the same charcoal color of Yusuke's. On closer insepction Kuwabara noticed He had Brown eyes, and was Yusuke's mini-carbon-copy.

"That's... you..." Kuwabara said.

"Kurama said he'd explain it once, 'cause he's beginning to hate repeating himself." Yusuke smiled.

Youko Kurama came around the corner carrying three Kits in his arms, and one on his shoulder. "Did the party start without us?"

Kuwabara forced a smile on, hoping the Youko wouldn't notice. "'Course!"

Youko pouted more, and came and sat down with the others.

The Yusuke look alike began babbling, the way infacts do when they're chatty, except it seemed to have sentences, and a beginning and clear ending. The human looking one on Kuwabara's chest started babbling as well.

"What're they doing?"

"Talking, apparently." Youko smiled, and leaned down to put the Kit's off of his body, crawling over to Kiss Kuwabara's lips welcomingly. "Morning beautiful."

The Babbling seemed to stop instantly, and Kuwabara looked around worriedly, only to see six passed out Kit's laying around the room.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara asked. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. Infact they'll be extremely happy to babble when they wake up, but it seems that someone here needs some relief." Youko smiled. "And I believe it's me." Youko leaned in and captured Kuwabara's lips once more.

"Aww, come on, K'rama!" Kuwabara whined. "Is it not enough that I just gave birth? But now you want extreme exertion from me?"

"Then again, if we left you out, you'd feel abandoned and lonely." Yusuke chuckled.

"Like the last time." Youko smiled.

"I was pregnant and thought you guys were leaving! It wasn't my fault." Kuwabara blushed.

"Sure." Yusuke decided to humor him. "I'm horny and I want you, is that better?"

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara sighed. "There's one more thing!"

"What is it?" Youko asked, nipping down Kuwabara's neck, kissing his jaw gently.

"How did I get pregnant and how can I avoid it?"

"It was my fault. I was in a rut, and the alchohol made it worse. We can only manage such things in ruts."

"'Bara, we tried and we failed, and I suppose that's why, but if it didn't happen then, it isn't gonna magically start." Yusuke chuckled, moving the kits to make room.

"Okay..." Kuwabara smiled. "Is my figure back?"

"Almost." Kurama smiled. "The only thing remaining is a small scar from the slit, and 15 pounds of waterweight you'll lost within two days."

Kuwabara sat up, cringing in slight pain, but realizing this was a hell of alot better than having Kits again. Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's lips deeply, nipping his bottom lip roughly, and moving down to his colar bone.

"We've worked this out Kuwabara..." Yusuke whispered. "We knew what kind of condition you'd be in when you got up."

"What're you talking about?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"No more questions, kay?" Kurama asked, lifting off Kuwabara's shirt.

Kuwabara felt more naked and self-concious than he was when he had the Kits, and fought to keep it on. Kurama growled from deep in his chest cavity.

"Stop that!" Kurama growled deeply. "I've seen you naked a hundred times."

"Not while un-pregnant." Kuwabara blushed.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke bit Kuwabara's colar bone roughly. "I love your body, and if someone doesn't get undressed here then I may have to start tearing clothing, kay?"

Kurama removed Kuwabara's clothing, nipping down his chest. Yusuke smiled and pulled back, stroking Kuwabara to fullness.

"You won't have to worry about more Kits anyhow. We never said you'd be uke'n it." Yusuke purred.

Kuwabara bit his lip roughly, and brought Yusuke's mouth to his own, kissing him lustfully. Yusuke smiled, and kissed back deeply.

"After all, Kurama can't seem to wait for his pounding." Yusuke nipped Kuwabara's ear, and chuckled, knowing the effect those words would have on Kuwabara.

Kurama had stripped himself while that had been happening, and looked at Yusuke predatorily. Yusuke looked Kurama up and down, and felt himself heating up. Yusuke slipped off what little he had on, and glanced eagerly at Kuwabara's length.

"Me first." Kurama teased, watching Kuwabara's breath get more labored under the intense stares. "He likes being looked at." Kurama marveled.

"Remind me to get a video camera, and a Mirror to put over our bed." Yusuke smiled.

Kuwabara moaned, missing their touch, but too weak to actually move and do anything about it. Yusuke reached over to the oil Kurama had used previously, and motioned for Kurama to turn around. Kurama willingly followed his lead, and bent over, ass facing Yusuke. Yusuke dipped his fingers in the oil, and placed his fingers teasingly over Kurama's entrance.

Kurama pleaded softly, and pushed back on the fingers, taking in two at first. Kuwabara couldn't believe the show he was getting, and watched eagerly, still not sure how he would have the energy to pound Kurama. Kurama panted softly, needing more than that, and screaming as Yusuke brushed that special spot inside him.

It had been ages since he'd felt such bliss, pushing back on the fingers, begging incoherently for more. Kurama almost lashed out at Yusuke for pulling his fingers out, but resided to whimpering softly.

"Okay, Kurama." Yusuke panted out.

Kurama lifted himself up, and turned around to face Kuwabara. He strattled Kuwabara loosely, lifting himself up a little more before positioning himself over Kuwabara. Youko slammed himself down onto Kuwabara's member, causing a scream from both of them. Kurama waited a moment to adjust, and motioned for Yusuke.

"We know the wonders of your mouth Kuwabara..." Yusuke smiled watingly.

"God..." Was all Kuwabara could manage. Kuwabara guided Yusuke's hips right over his face before immidiatley engulfing Yusuke in his mouth.

Kurama began to ride fast and hard, slipping his freshly oiled fingers into Yusuke. Kuwabara was in complete ecstacy, crying out in bliss when Youko slammed onto him.

It was a few hours before they were done with their 3 rounds, and a few more hours before they would wake up to hungry Kits poking Kurama's chest.


End file.
